


Neatly Pressed

by Xyriath



Series: FMA: Twelve Days of Smut [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Military Uniforms, Not Wearing Underwear, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being out of laundry isn’t the only reason Riza would wear the uniform skirt, but it presents a nice excuse to tease her girlfriend—even if the teasing ends in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neatly Pressed

"...And I'm completely out of underwear, too."

Maria’s pencil snapped, her eyes suddenly going wide, and Riza was fairly sure that she had _finally_ caught her attention.

“Everything all right?” she asked warmly, innocently, not in the slightest bit sorry. After all, Maria _had_ been the one to ask, startled, “Why are you wearing the skirt uniform today?” and then promptly tune out when Riza had begun to explain her laundry woes, how everything had kept her so busy that it had all piled up in a corner of her closet _again_. Maria had apparently decided that she had heard Riza sigh about this problem one too many times, so _Riza_ had decided to bring her attention back to the conversation at hand. Through _any_ means possible.

“Out— _completely_ out?” Maria managed to get out with only a slight hitch in her voice. “As in…”

“Yes,” Riza sighed, as if she were the most put-upon woman in the entire world. She placed a hand on Maria’s desk, leaning on it casually, tilting her hip slightly. Not remotely inappropriate, but she knew very well how good of a feature her legs were and that, at this angle, Maria had quite a nice view of them, from ankles to knees. “Completely. I’ll have to do all of it when I get home this evening. I’m glad there’s an alchemist in the neighborhood with very reasonable rates.”

“I… right,” Maria replied, voice faint. Her eyes flicked down over to the ankles in question, then slowly upwards. “I can… come over, then, if you need help carrying it all?”

“That would be wonderful.” Riza smiled affectionately at her, bending down to kiss Maria’s temple. She didn’t miss the way Maria’s eyes flicked over to the buttoned jacket as she undoubtedly wondered if the “underwear” applied to what was underneath that as well.

A brief hug on Riza’s end before she walked off was to let her know that yes, it very much did.

And if a button happened to pop open too, well, it was still fully work appropriate, no matter what Maria might be _thinking_ , and it was rather hot in the building anyway.

—

Riza knew she probably should have stopped there, that it was unfair to continue to distract Maria from her work, but there was a thrill of illicitness to it all that sparked a mischievousness that she normally kept contained. Here, anyway. But it wasn’t _really_ doing any harm, and, if the growing gleam in Maria’s eye was any indication, it would in fact do both of them very much good when she got her hands on Riza this evening.

Of course, Riza especially should have known that Pride ended far too often in defeat.

She was on her way back to the Colonel’s office when a hand planted roughly in the middle of her back, steering her sharply to the left and, she realized, straight towards a supply closet.

She yelped and tried to plant her feet, but she had actually worn heels today, and comfortable as they were, they didn’t provide _anything_ in the form of a grip.

The hand shoved her inside, and Riza staggered forward, catching herself on a shelf, and she whirled, hand snaking towards her gun. She didn’t _really_ think that anyone would be so brazen, but she never knew…

And her hand froze when she saw Maria’s face, the gleam in her eyes fiercer than it had been all day. It dropped down to her side as she stepped back, bumping into the shelf behind her. Maria followed, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Riza swallowed, an excited tingle running through her gut. Well, damn.

“Something wrong, Lieutenant?” Riza asked, lifting her chin, challenging her right back.

“No, sir,” Maria replied, a rough note in her voice that Riza absolutely denied left her knees weak. That slight wobble—it was just the uneven footing with her shoes, of course. “Now it’s not.”

“Oh?” Riza kept her tone light, eyes fixed on Maria in the dimness. “Why not now?”

Maria finally took a stride forward, snatching up Riza’s arms and whirling so Riza’s back was pressed up against the wall. Before Riza could gasp, Maria was kissing it away, moaning eagerly as she licked into Riza’s mouth.

 _There_ it was. Riza kissed back eagerly, tugging halfheartedly at her wrists, to which Maria only pressed harder. Riza wrenched her head to the side, just a little, still teasing, always teasing, and managed the briefest of smirks before Maria chased her, kissing roughly, just the way Riza had always liked it.

“Because, _sir,_ ” Maria gasped raggedly, not an ounce of respect in the word, and Riza’s hips rolled forward automatically—though, frustratingly, into empty air. “This way you won’t be able to tease anymore.”

“Lieutenant,” Riza managed to gasp out, half-laughing. “If you think this means I’ll stop teasing—“

She gasped as one of Maria’s hands darted down to her thigh, squeezing tightly, then slid slowly up the inside.

“Then I’ll just have to return the favor,” Maria breathed before kissing Riza again, this time long and slow and deep. Her fingers slid up even higher, drawing a startled noise from Riza. “See if you were telling the truth, hmm?”

Before Riza could respond, Maria’s entire palm pressed up between her legs, grinding, and as she let out a muffled, startled yelp, Riza could _feel_ the smirk on Maria’s face as she realized Riza had been completely truthful.

Maria released Riza’s other wrist, yanking the barrette out of her hair in a practiced motion, sending it tumbling down around her shoulders. She slid her hand down Riza’s neck and chest, reaching the next button on the jacket, but then paused, pulling back slightly and watching.

Riza knew that she must looked disheveled, given the way Maria was smirking, the hungry expression as she raked her eyes downwards, then popped another button. A second, a third, with Riza’s breath increasing at each movement, and as Maria finally reached the last one, she lifted her eyes and her lips curved up in a playful, mischievous smile.

Then she undid it, yanking the jacket open and exposing her breasts just as she shoved a thumb up against Riza’s clit.

 _That_ , Riza wasn’t expecting, and her hand scrambled back against the wall for some purchase as she moaned aloud, hips jerking forward into the sudden, intense pleasure, almost too intense. She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards as Maria leaned in to mouth at her neck, licking up her jaw, nibbling at her ear before nuzzling at her hairline.

Her fingers, expert as always, slid up, between but not quite inside, slicking themselves but not pressing _in_ , and Riza had to bite back a yell of frustration as Maria’s thumb backed off, tracing around but not quite _on_ the clit.

“Not so nice being on the other side, hmm?” Maria murmured, kissing Riza’s cheek. “Or maybe it is, and that’s why you do this.”

Riza just gasped, a shuddering breath, and reached out to clutch Maria’s shoulder. Maria grabbed one of Riza’s thighs and hoisted it around her waist, then stepped closer, pressing harder in what was _almost the right spot but not quite_ —

“Damn you,” Riza breathed, eyes fluttering open, their faces so close that their eyelashes brushed when she did so. Maria just smirked.

This close, she was close enough to see every curve of her face, the angle of her eyes, the _intensity_ within them, and for a moment, even with Maria’s fingers rubbing slowly in maddening places, she felt her breath leave her lungs. It was easy, to forget sometimes, how breathtakingly beautiful she was, but right now, with their faces almost touching, she couldn’t help her spiral into disbelief that they were here, together, breaking rules like two misbehaving teenagers, able to be caught at any moment, and the excitement and thrill of it all hit her again all at once. She gasped and leaned forward, kissing Maria fiercely, moaning into her mouth. She knew what Maria wanted to hear.

“Please,” she gasped, before kissing her again in desperation.

Maria grunted into her mouth, sounding pleased—Riza thought; she wasn’t quite sure, and she didn’t really care, not with the way Maria’s fingers finally slid into her, two of them, her thumb working slow, languid, _wonderful_ circles into and around her clit. Riza arched into her again, and Maria pressed up against her, straddling Riza’s other thigh and grinding against it.

She lifted her other hand to Riza’s breast and squeezed, then licked down her neck, mouthing at the curve of her breast, nipping gently before kissing one, then the other, and then ducking her head down to _really_ put her mouth to work on them as Riza clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking.

They stayed there for what felt like ages, Maria’s fingers working slowly and rhythmically, Riza pressing her thigh forward as they pressed against each other, pulled apart, and pressed again, Maria’s mouth working slowly and steadily over what felt like every inch of her neck, chest, and shoulders. The pleasure increased with a pounding in Riza’s ears. She wasn’t close, not really, but it was going to be a long, steady rise, and when she finally reached the top—

And then Maria pulled away.

Riza yelped her distress, staring after her in shock, her leg sliding back down to the ground as she gripped the wall to keep from following it.

“What—what are you—!”

And then Maria lunged forward, shoving the skirt up past Riza’s thighs, her hips, her waist, and before Riza could catch her breath, she had grabbed Riza’s ass, hoisting her up, pushing her thighs over Maria’s shoulders, and licking between her legs.

Riza had to clap her hand over her mouth again to avoid her shriek being heard, and Maria slid her fingers inside yet again, curling them forward.

Riza—Riza couldn’t do anything but sag, moan, and let out a soft sob.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Maria’s breath increasing, could see, when she glanced over, the hand down Maria’s pants as she looked hungrily up at Riza’s bare chest and stomach, her mussed hair, but it was that look that quickly left her tilting her head back, eyes closed, as the overwhelming bliss consumed her.

Maria continued to lick, using her fingers to fuck Riza roughly, sucked on her clit until Riza saw _stars_ behind her eyelids. Forget the mouth earlier—this, _this_ was everything Riza wanted and more, and she let out another muffled shriek, which just drew a laugh from Maria. A laugh which went straight into her, sending vibrations of pleasure up through Riza’s abdomen.

She let out another noise, a whimper this time, and closed her eyes, tightening her trembling legs around Maria’s neck as Maria sucked even harder. The thrusting was relentless now, spreading her open, filling her up, and it had been so, _so_ long in the building, and she was close, so very close—

Maria moaned, and Riza lost what little control she had left. She inhaled, a choking gasp as her legs shook even harder, the ecstasy rolling up through her, spreading to the tip of every finger and toe, barely able to muffle her cries as the tension released and burst through her in rhythmic waves.

Riza panted heavily as she came down, Maria still licking tenderly through the aftershocks of pleasure, hands reaching up to support her as one of her legs slid off Maria’s shoulder. She eventually pulled back, letting Riza’s skirt fall to cover her again, licking her lips slowly as Riza got her feet underneath her, watching her exposed form as her chest rose and fell, panting heavily.

Riza’s eyes focused where they could, though her head was still hazy from being well and truly fucked. When she did, she could see Maria, still watching her, other hand still moving inside her pants.

“Wait,” Riza gasped, flicking sweat off her cheek with her fingers. “Wait.”

Maria froze, and Riza dropped to her knees, heedless of the cold, and leaned forward, gripping the pants.

“Skirts aren’t the only way to enjoy yourself, you know,” she panted, then tugged.

—

“Lieutenant Hawkeye.”

The Colonel’s drawl barely registered in her attention as she shuffled through the paperwork she was carrying, but she finally processed the words and glanced over, raising an eyebrow at Mustang.

“Yes, sir?”

He narrowed his eyes slightly, glancing her over—her hurriedly pinned back up hair, the top button that was now firmly back in place, the relaxed demeanor…

She suddenly realized that her knees were likely still red from kneeling on the floor for so long.

Riza resisted the urge to glance down to check. Instead, she lifted her chin and looked over at Roy, meeting his eyes steadily. Though she said nothing, the meaning of her look was clear.

_They’ll never believe you._

Roy’s slightly smug demeanor dropped, his smirk fading, and she _knew_ that all hopes for busting her for doing the very thing that she had so often reprimanded him for had vanished right along with it.

“Nice to see you back,” he all but sulked. “There are some reports on your desk that need reviewing. Get them to me by the end of the day.”

The corner of her mouth quirked up, and she shrugged elegantly as her gaze slid languidly to her desk. “Absolutely, sir.”

And though _she_ would never drawl, well, nothing Mustang had ever done could begin to come close to her blatant satisfaction as she strode over to her desk.


End file.
